ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Ground Central City
Central City is, most possibly, the largest populated city on Earth and is also the location of King Castle. The city appears to house the King's strongest military organization, the King's Guard. You may battle here at the local tournament hall. * Dalerone * VHD * Training Bot 1 *Training Bot 2 Dalerone * Health: 137,000/140,000 * Strength: 70 * Speed: 70 * Stamina: 500/500 * Mana: 240,000/240,000 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: Armored Uni, Violent Maelstrom, I'm Not Done Yet! * Effects: +20% DR, +8% Chance to Counter-Attack, +10% Arcane Damage, Cataclysmic Spells are unavoidable, +5% Stamina every 3 turns * Blast 1: Thread the Needle * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Threaded Pins * Blast 2: Cross-Stitching * Signature: N/A * Ultimate: Sew of Fate * Signature Transformation: Adaptability Threads Venomous Hunter Dragon: * Health: 126,500/140,000 * Strength: 92 * Speed: 92 * Stamina: 535/700 * Mana: 3,000/40,000 * Z-Soul: Never Give Up! * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: Combat Gloves * Effects: +25% Physical Damage, +25% Arcane Damage Resistance, Inactive+25% Damage taken by Ki-based attacks, 5% chance of placing a 'Hunt' counter on the opponent with every attack * Blast 1: Catalytic Burst * Blast 1: None * Blast 2: Crushing Claw * Blast 2: Tail Swipe * Signature: None * Ultimate: None * Signature Transformation: Starving Venom Training Bot 2 * Health: 7,450/120,000 * Strength: 50 * Speed: 50 * Stamina: 500/500 * Mana: 0/0 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: None * Effects: -25% Ki Attack Stamina Cost * Blast 2: All Clear * Blast 2: Gravity Impact * Ultimate: Super Electric Strike Training Bot 1 * Health: 0/120,000 * Strength: 50 * Speed: 50 * Stamina: 500/500 * Mana: 0/0 * Blast Gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: None * Effects: -25% Ki Attack Stamina Cost * Blast 2: All Clear * Blast 2: Gravity Impact * Ultimate: Super Electric Strike Fight to 1HP! *Turn Order: Dalerone, VHD, Bots *Dalerone floats over the city and looks at the bot and then at the giant, looming dragon next to him. "Well, fancy seeing you here. Let's shred these trashcans." he remarks. He holds out his hand and fires a series of magical bolts from his palm towards the second bot. Violent Maelstrom AttacksHit: 6,930 Damage *VHD stares at the bots, "This isn't prey and its wasting my time.' VHD then launches at the First bot with 10 ki balls. Hit: 12,420 Damage *Both bots rush them each, letting out a combo on each of them. Punch/Kick EachHit VHD: 3,500 Damage, and 2 Hit Dalerone: 800 Damage *Dalerone holds forth the tips of his index and middle fingers, and then releases a series of magical bolts from them at the second bot. Maelstrom AttacksHit: 5,775 Damage *VHD attacks the first bot with 10 ki balls again.Hit: 9,660 Damage *The bots rush at the two with another combo. EachHit VHD: 2,000 Damage, and 5 Hit Dalerone: 2,000 Damage *Dalerone sighs. "These cans are rather dull to fight." He slings his arm up and down in an arch, sending out blades of water at the second bot Water Whips, Level 1Hit: 8,000 Damage before firing a series of magical bolts at it. Maelstrom AttacksHit: 5,775 Damage13,775 DamageStamina *VHD fires a Venom Shot(level 5)10,000 Damage at the first bot along with 9 ki balls.Hit: 9,660 Damage19,660 Damage *Both bots rush at the duo again. EachHit Each: 2,000 to VHD, 1,600 to Dalerone *Dalerone activates his signature form and rests for a turn. Skipped Rush *VHD attacks the First bot with another Venom Shot (Level 5)Miss and then skips his remaining rush count. *Both bots fire off a series of ki blasts at each target. EachHit VHD: 3,750 DamageHit Dalerone: 5,250 Damage *Dalerone fires off another series of wave slashes Level 1 Water WhipsHit: 11,000 Damage and then shoots of a series of magic bolts. Maelstrom AttacksHit: 3,465 Damage14,465 Damage *VHD attacks the first bot with Crushing Claw 5,750 Damage and 9 ki balls. Hit: 9,660 Damage15,410 Damage *Both bots rush the two with more punches. Hit VHD: 500 Damage *Dalerone sends out a repeated series of attacks as his last, aimed at bot 2. Hit: 16,775 DamageStamina *VHD attacks with 9 ki balls and then follows up with a Venom Shot (Level 5) at the first bot.Hit: 22,420 Damage *Both bots rush the enemy together again. Hit VHD: 1,500 Damage, and 4 Hit Dalerone: 1,600 Damage *Dalerone rests up his turn. *VHD fires his Elemental Breath (Poison)10,000 Damage at the first bot with a Tail SwipeMiss and then followed by 8 ki balls.Hit: 8,280 Damage18,280 Damage *The bots rest this turn. *Dalerone activates Surge Mode and then fires off 5 more Level 1 Water Whips Hit: 16,000 damage and launches 4 energy bolts at the first bot. Hit: 7,560 Damage23,560 DamageBot 1 Eliminated *VHD turns to Dalerone, "He may not have been true prey, but I was the one to kill him not you!" VHD shouts at Dalerone, "Fine, just pay me in strings." VHD activates Starving Venom by taking Adaptability Strings and then skips the rest of his turn. *Bot 2 focuses the empowered dragon, slamming its fists against him 10 times. Hit: 2,000 Damage *Dalerone simply holds his temples and does nothing. *VHD attacks the second bot with 10 ki balls.Hit: 11,040 Damage *Bot 2 attacks Dalerone with 10 punches. Hit: 2,000 Damage *Dalerone casts Level 5 Strange Water on himself and then casts Level 2 Ice Pressure. *VHD does nothing for the turn. *Bot 2 fires 10 ki balls at VHD. Hit: 5,625 Damage *Dalerone fires a single wave of water at the bot. 2,000 Damage *VHD throw 10 ki balls back at the bot.Hit: 11,040 Damage Venom deactivates *The bot rushes at Dalerone and fires 10 ki balls. Hit: 3,000 Damage *Dalerone reactivates Adaptability threads and throws out 5 more water whipsHit: 6,600 Damage and Maelstrom attacks. Hit: 5,775 Damage *VHD does nothing this turn, he is currently gathering mana. *The bot rushes VHD, throwing out 10 punches. Hit: 2,000 Damage *Dalerone simply tosses out another 5 spells and then waits. Hit: 8,800 Damage *VHD attacks the second bot with 2 Venom Shots(Level 5)20,000 Damage, his Elemental Breath(Posion)Miss, Crushing Claw5,750 Damage and 6 ki balls. Hit: 5,520 Damage31,270 Damage *The bot rushes one last time at VHD with 10 Ki Balls Hit: 2,250 Damage *Dalerone fires a volley of magical bolts at the bot, Maelstrom AttacksHit: 6,930 Damage and then nods at the dragon. "Been nice fighting with you, you giant pest." he remarks before throwing out his ethereal strings, needles wrapped around the ends of each string. They hover around the bot, and then slice back and forth at the robot's body, cutting it in every direction. Pins4,725 Damage11,655 Damage *Dalerone and VHD win *Each character gains 120,000 EXP and 25,000 Zeni Fits my agenda Luciela lands in the middle of central city rather softly and looks around, her strange eyes looking around the area, before she suddenly lightly tapped the ground and released a small pulse of energy for some reason, mumbling to herself "This place seems perfect d my agenda." Aaron looked around the City aimlessly, searching for a shop that sold precious gems. He sees a woman, and walks over to her."Um, excuse me miss. Do you know where I can find a store that se-" He gasps when he sees her face."Luci?!" He exclaims in shock at her growth. Luciela turns to face him and tilts her head just a bit creepily before asking "Who are you and what do you want?" Luciela didn't seem to remember him all too well. Aaron blinks."Um. Does me catching you like a princess ring any bells?" He asks with an eyebrow raised. "Oh, it's you." Luciela responds and stares into his eyes, she seemed older and a bit more mature. "Why do you look so much older?" Aaron chuckles."Just a bit of dimensional transportation through the ethereal realm. A bit of magicc, a bit of science, my aging process is sped up with every rift I step through." He smiles."What about you? Why do you look older?" "I've recovered half of my former power and as such my body has changed." Luciela responds and suddenly goes up really close to Aaron, almost uncomfortably close. Aaron looks at her in the eyes."Um....Is there something I'm missing?" He asks, unfazed by her lack of space between them. "Not really." Luciela said, she seemed to be a bit playful now and decided to quickly stare into his eyes, almost immediately he started to feel a faint feeling of attraction, and at around the same time Luciela decided to kiss him on the forehead. Aaron blushes, staring into her eyes. His soul energy infused diamond necklace was beginning to glow a bright and wispy pink. Luciela stares into his eyes once more and smiles childishly before asking "So, how did that feel?" Aaron blinks a couple of times, before speaking up."It....Didn't feel natural." He say curiously. "You're probably not used to it or something." Luciela responds. Aaron lowers his eyebrows."No, it didn't feel natural. As in it felt supernatural...What are you hiding." His eyes glow a cyan as he inspects her soul. Luciela's soul was represented by a symbol, the one that her eyes had, and at first didn't seem too bad, though there was a hint of rage hidden inside, well, lots of it. Looking closer, Aaron notices a deep, and dark magic lurking in her soul. His eyes return to normal."So...You've got the attraction of something similar to a succubus...That's how you lured Umbras in, isnt it?" Luciela tilts her head and blinks and then says "That's not all." It must be noted that since her personality changes with power that you could potentially change her to something very innocent. Aaron frowns. "Its a big factor of it, isn't it." He says watching her carefully. "It really isn't. Also it was very rude of you to just stare into my soul like that." Luciela responded and looked around, almost disinterested. Aaron frowns. "I think I should be going now." "Before you do, have this." Luciela says, taking out 1,000 zeni and throwing it over to Aaron passively. Aaron catches it with a look of happiness."Thank you Luciela." He says smiling. He looks down, before quickly floating up to her."Before I go, have this." He kisses her on the forehead, and as he floats away, there is a spark of blue electricity, and after he is gone dark purple lotus flowers rain down upon her, as a sweet scent cascades the area. Luciela blushes and looks around for a bit, then the screen fades to black. The Beginning Luciela walks out of the battle location from before, she looked magestic and her expression was seductive even if nobody was around. Monarch is looking at her from above a building. "huh, she'developed a bit... but it's definitely her." He floats down in front of her. "Good afternoon, Luceila. I assume you remember me? Rather hard to forget a man in a butterfly mask." He says with a smirk Luciela eyes him for a bit and then responds "Monarch, was it?" and keeps her seductive expression on for the moment. Monarch smirks his eyes glow slightly "That's correct. We met at the concert not so long since, now, if you're interested I may have a bit of a proposition for you. I'm looking to form something of a team, I have another person in mind but you seemed to fit the bill." "Oh, you find interest in me? Don't embarrass me like that... Now, what are the specifics?" Luciela asks, acting a bit like she had a crush on him for a moment there, but swiftly returning to her normal behavior. Well, "Normal" is subjective. Monarch smirks "Don't play coy. Well you and I both have great goals, you wish to retake your old kingdom, I wish to revive the planet Vegeta. To achieve such feats it may take morally questionable techniques to say the least. I already have a plan set in motion to revive Vegeta. With the aid of Towa the time manipulator I am going to attempt to stop Frieza from blowing up planet vegeta and alter the timeline going on to live in said timeline where I am the planets savior. No doubt the time patrol will disagree with this method and will attempt to get in my way. You wish to retake your kingdom this will not occur without bloodshed once again the time patrol may interfere. As a unit however we have a chance of success and even if we fail if we're still a united force we could attempt another method. It will require working with Towa for the time being but whether my plan succeeds or fails I don't plan to be working under her for very long and with three of us we have a good chance of sucessfully making her life difficult so she won't be interfereing with us either. Working breifly with her however may give is a large power boost so when we leave her we will be neither Towas lackies or Time patrol, we'll be our own group with our own agendas. Alone the Time patrol outnumber and out power all of us. Together we can succeed in achieving our goals. Whether it be a quest for more power, a lost planet or the coup of a kingdom. We all having something to gain from this formation and nothing to lose." He says. Luciela listens, interested in what he was talking about before making her judgement. "I accept your offer, my king." Luciela answers, she appeared to have a bit of succubus like tendencies all of the sudden and as such sounded seductive in her current tone, and smirks as well. Monarch smirks "Heheh. My King. I think I like the sound of that. We still need to recruit the third member to our party. Akashi, the saiyan. His lust for power should have him more than willing to join our cause Queen Luceila. Have to say I'm liking the new appearance and attitude." He smirks. "I shall make way to talk to him now, you may accompany me if you so wish. If not we'll have to meet up another time so I can take the two of you to Towa, for now we do need to stay in her favour." "Of course i'll come with you, my king." Luciela responds, given that she is only part succubus she also starts blushing after a bit. Monarch grins. "Hahah I can see this being the start if a beautiful partnership." He says with a grin. "Come Luceila let us go find our knave Akashi." Luciela simply follows Monarch, inspecting him on the way. Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds